Adventure Time High
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: Finn Mertens has been kicked out of many public schools. His father, decided that he was going to change that. Finn's father enrolled him in Royals High, a place for the kids with rich parents. Finn is going to boarding school with his sister and her friends, but what happens when he falls for the schools 'bad-boy' and star football player? Will their relationship survive? R&R F&F
1. Chapter 1

_Adventure Time High_

 _Main characters (story name): Finn Mertens, Marshall Lee_

 _Normal Characters: Marceline Lee, Bonnibel Gumm, Cake Steel, Nero Chrome, Jake Dugg, Lady Acrobaleno, Aoife Glass, Clarence Gust, Fionna Mertens, Boris Gumm, Flint Flame, Dolline Glass, Felicia Flame, Loli Spase, Ford Bonxx, Bailey Loo, Biana Loo, Winston Berry, Principal Ice, Mrs. Ice, Dr. Prince, Mrs. Treetrunks, Mr. Pigg_

 _Adventure Time Characters (in order from the top): Finn the Human, Marshall Lee, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Jake the Dog, Lady Rainicorn, Ghost Princess, Clarence, Fionna the Human, Prince Bubblegum, Flame Prince, Raggedy Doll Princess, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Football, BMO *male*, BMO *female*, Wildberry Princess, Ice King, Ice Queen, Dr. Prince, Treetrunks, Mr. Pig_

 _Siblings: Marceline and Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Bubblegum, Fionna and Finn, Flame Prince and Flame Princess, Ghost Princess and Raggedy Doll Princess, BMO *girl* and BMO *boy*_

 _Main Pairing: Marshall Lee x Finn Mertens_

 _Others Pairings: Marceline x Princess Bubblegum, Cake x Lord Monochromicorn, Jake x Lady Rainicorn, Ghost Princess x Clarence, Fionna x Prince Bubblegum, Flame Prince x Raggedy Doll Princess, Flame Princess x Lumpy Space Princess, Football x BMO *male*, BMO *girl* x Wildberry Princess, Ice King x Ice Queen, Treetrunks x Mr. Pig_

 _Cheerleaders: Bonnibel Gumm, Cake Steel, Lady Acrobaleno, Fiona Mertens, Loli Space, Biana Loo, other princesses_

 _Football Team: Marshall Lee, Nero Chrome, Jake Dugg, Clarence Gust, Boris Gumm, Flint Flame, Ford Bronxx, Bailey Loo, Winston Berry, and other minor characters_

 _ **Finn Mertens has been kicked out of many public highschools, his father, decided that he was going to change that. Finn's father enrolled him in Royals High, a place for the kids with rich parents. Finn is going to boarding school with his sister and her friends, but what happens when he falls for the schools 'bad-boy' and star football player? Will their relationship survive? Or will they be crushed by the others in the school?**_

 **The name of the school is Royals High School, the reason is because in Adventure Time, both normal and genderbent version have a lot of princes and** **princesses and kings and queens, so I called it Royals High. Sorry if it's cheesy. Adventure High sounds reeeaaaalllyyyy sketchy. Lol**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT EMONEY1218, IS THE COLLECTION OF THIS FIC'S FASHION FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS. THE COLLECTION'S NAME IS _ADVENTURE TIME: MODERN_**

 **SO PLEASE LOOK AT THOSE OUTFITS WHEN READING THIS, SO YOU KNOW HOW I AM LOOKING AT THESE CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.**

 **Hey, so this is my first fanfiction for Adventure Time, its boyxboy in multiple scenarios, the main ship is Marshall Lee x Finn. Review, Follow, and Fave :P.**

"Finn, wake up, wake up now!" A voice said, shaking a blonde sixteen year-old boy awake. The boy slowly woke up from his slumber, and groggily sat up. He had messy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He had a well toned chest, with quite a lot of muscle, but not to the point where he was super buff. The boy, Finn, rubbed his eyes, only to see his twin sister, Fionna, on-top of him, trying to wake him up. She had long blonde hair, and identical blue eyes, like Finn. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, a sky blue skirt, with a blue bow-tie. Her blonde hair was tied back into a pony-tail. Finn raised an eyebrow tiredly.

"What?" He said, checking to see what time it was. The clock on the bedside table, said it was 6:30. Finn groaned and plopped back down onto his bed.

"You need to get up, shower, and get dressed. Your stuff is downstairs. Remember, it's the first day of your school year at Royals High. Since, you were at public school last year, it's going to be very different then public," Fionna said seriously to her brother. Finn looked up to her from his laying down position on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know sis. Get off me, and maybe I will go shower, eat, and dress. Capiche?" Finn said, looking at his sister. Fiona rolled her eyes, but nodded. She slowly got off him, and left his room. Finn groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

Finn Mertens has gone to public schools, all his life. Claiming, that he never really liked the 'posh' stuff. So, his father allowed him to go to public schooling. That was until, his father had enough of him going to two different public schools each year. So, he enrolled Finn in the boarding private school with his sister, and all her friends. Finn didn't understand why he had to go to some fancy boarding school, but he didn't question it much, since his best friend Jake went there. So, at least he got to hang with his best friend more. Finn slowly got up from his bed and got his uniform from his closet.

Royals High, (as cliche as it is) is for kids with famous, or rich, parents. And those parents mostly send their kids away because they are to busy to take care of their own kids, or they just don't want them at home. Finn and Fiona's parents apply to the first option. Both their parents are actors, but his mom is retired, because she is sick and has weak health. Finn never really wanted to go to any fancy schools, but his father was forcing him to go this time. So, Finn couldn't really object to that. Royals High was the most high class. It had everything a school wished to have. The school was very large. It was one, large building. All made of glass and stone. The main building was quite large, made of stone with high glass windows. On the left side of the main building, was the girls dorms. The right side was the boys dorms. Behind the large school/dorm building, was the athletics center, made of complete glass. There was four floors. The bottom was the swimming pools. Second floor was the basket ball courts, along with tennis and volleyball, and other courts. The third floor was the weight lifting, crossfit gyms, and other sorts of gyms. The top floor was the gymnastics gym. That was mostly where the cheerleaders practiced, or outside on the football, soccer, and track fields.

Yeah, they have those too.

 _The whole school seems too perfect,_ Finn thought as he got into the shower. When he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Finn then brushed his teeth, blow-dried his hair and brushed it. He then slipped on his white school shirt, his pants and belt. He buttoned up his vest, and tied his tie, but loosened it a bit. He entered his large room again, and grabbed his blazer. He threw it over his shoulder and left his room. Finn walked down the long hallway, and down the left staircase, where the grand staircase split into two staircases. ( **Think of Black Butler, the Phantomhive mansion, that staircase** ) Finn entered the kitchen to where he saw his sister making some pop-tarts. She glanced and saw her brother enter the kitchen, and passed him a plate of pop-tarts. Finn gladly ate his pop-tarts, and said a 'thank you' to his sister with a full mouth.

"Mister Finn, Miss Fionna, your bags are in the car and ready to go. If we are to pick up Miss Cake, then I would advice we leave now," said one of the butlers in the house. Fionna nodded, and had the last of her pop-tart. She quickly tied her bow, and put on her flats. Finn grabbed his coat, and put his dishes in the sink. He put on his shoes, and ran out to the limo. Fionna quickly followed, with the driver closed the door behind them.

* * *

When Finn and Fionna arrived at the Steel's manor, Cake quickly jumped into the car and tackled her best friend in a hug.

It was Fionna, just to be clear.

Cake pulled away, and noticed that the other Mertens sibling was in the car. _So Fiona wasn't lying when she said her brother was joining the school,_ Cake thought as she looked at Finn.

"Hello, Finn. I see you're joining our school?" Cake asked as she smiled at him. Finn had a small, forced smile and nodded.

"Yeah, my dad thought it would be best for me," Finn said, staring down at the hands in his lap. _More like he forced me too,_ Finn thought, looking out the tinted windows now. "Well, I think you'll like it. It's a good school. You'll make friends easily," Cake said, smiling at him. Finn smiled and nodded again, not saying anything. Sure, he could make friends easily, from what he was told, it's why his dad took him to multiple business gatherings. Finn was a charmer, he influenced plenty of powerful men to become associates with his father. It's also how he met his best friend Jake. They met when his father and Jake's had a meeting, and they played together. Finn was a toddler back then. Both had been friends since. Jake was the one who wanted to join Royals High in the first place, but he didn't want to. Jake was surprised when Finn called him, saying that he would be attending the high-school. Jake and him immediately requested to room with each other. Finn was fairly confident that they would get roomed together, so at least he knew another person there. Other then his sister, her boyfriend, Jake, and his girlfriend. Maybe he would find a girlfriend, or boyfriend. He was bi, so...

Finn really wanted someone, and he hoped he would find that person at this new, suspiciously perfect school. Jake made fun of his childish antics, and conspiracy theories. Not that Jake should be judging, he sometimes planted these theories in his head.

The rest of the ride to the school, Finn just listened to Cake and Fionna talk, and talk.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of my fic, so R & R and fave and follow! I will update when I can! Next chapter will be seeing the school, and Marshall's POV as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Adventure Time High_

 _Main characters (story name): Finn Mertens, Marshall Lee_

 _Normal Characters: Marceline Lee, Bonnibel Gumm, Cake Steel, Nero Chrome, Jake Dugg, Lady Acrobaleno, Aoife Glass, Clarence Gust, Fionna Mertens, Boris Gumm, Flint Flame, Dolline Glass, Felicia Flame, Loli Spase, Ford Bonxx, Bailey Loo, Biana Loo, Winston Berry, Principal Ice, Mrs. Ice, Dr. Prince, Mrs. Treetrunks, Mr. Pigg_

 _Adventure Time Characters (in order from the top): Finn the Human, Marshall Lee, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Jake the Dog, Lady Rainicorn, Ghost Princess, Clarence, Fionna the Human, Prince Bubblegum, Flame Prince, Raggedy Doll Princess, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Football, BMO *male*, BMO *female*, Wildberry Princess, Ice King, Ice Queen, Dr. Prince, Treetrunks, Mr. Pig_

 _Siblings: Marceline and Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Bubblegum, Fionna and Finn, Flame Prince and Flame Princess, Ghost Princess and Raggedy Doll Princess, BMO *girl* and BMO *boy*_

 _Main Pairing: Marshall Lee x Finn Mertens_

 _Others Pairings: Marceline x Princess Bubblegum, Cake x Lord Monochromicorn, Jake x Lady Rainicorn, Ghost Princess x Clarence, Fionna x Prince Bubblegum, Flame Prince x Raggedy Doll Princess, Flame Princess x Lumpy Space Princess, Football x BMO *male*, BMO *girl* x Wildberry Princess, Ice King x Ice Queen, Treetrunks x Mr. Pig_

 _Cheerleaders: Bonnibel Gumm, Cake Steel, Lady Acrobaleno, Fiona Mertens, Loli Space, Biana Loo, other princesses_

 _Football Team: Marshall Lee, Nero Chrome, Jake Dugg, Clarence Gust, Boris Gumm, Flint Flame, Ford Bronxx, Bailey Loo, Winston Berry, and other minor characters_

 _ **Finn Mertens has been kicked out of many public highschools, his father, decided that he was going to change that. Finn's father enrolled him in Royals High, a place for the kids with rich parents. Finn is going to boarding school with his sister and her friends, but what happens when he falls for the schools 'bad-boy' and star football player? Will their relationship survive? Or will they be crushed by the others in the school?**_

 **So I am working on multiple stories right now, sorry, updating is hard. Sorry guys.**

Marshall Lee, junior at Royals High, refused to get up. No matter what _My Chemical Romance_ blared through the speakers of his room, he didn't want to get up. Seriously? _Why did people have to go to school anyways, it's not going to benefit me in my future_ , Marshall thought.

Marshall Lee is a junior, or is going to be, at Royals High. He has black hair, quiff-ed up, sometimes to the side. He has brown eyes that sometimes look like a deep crimson at times. Marshall is the school's 'bad-boy', while also being the star player of the football team. It was a difficult life to lead, unfortunately.

Well at least he thought so. His sister, Marceline, just laughed it off as him being an idiot. Which she believed very much. Well, about 95% of the student body would beg to differ on that. A majority if guys and girls tripped each other just for him to look their way. He got too many love confessions to count, most said their names, a small percentage went un-named. Mostly they were dared by friends or are to delicate to be heart broken.

Marshall slowly got out of bed, and grabbed his uniform the staff had laid out for him. As much as he didn't want to wear it, he had to. Or else he would be kicked off the football team, and that wouldn't be so good. (In his opinion at least.) Marshall stripped himself of his clothes and hopped into the shower.

Once he was done, he put on his uniform, not even bothering to put on the tie/bow-tie. The school gave up on trying him to wear his 'full' uniform. He wore a gray tank-top under his white button-up shirt. He rolled up his sleeves and put on his belt. Marshall walked out of his bathroom, then out of his room to go downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

When he arrived down there, he saw his sister outting away her dishes.

Marceline Lee had long black hair, normally let down. Over the summer, she had shaved half of it off, a style that would really bad on some people, but she made it work. She had identical eyes like Marshall, and pale skin like him too. Which isn't really weird, considering both like the night more then the day. Even though Mashall works out in broad daylight due to football practice. Marceline was wearing her button-up white shirt, with her top two buttons undone.

She didn't due bow-ties.

She wore the light blue skirt with her flats, even though she despised skirts. (They were her arch-enemy.) Her blazer lay hanged on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. Marshall slowly walked up to her, and took some strawberries from the fruit bowl on the counter. (Both children loved red foods, no-one knows why.) As he started to eat the fruits, not even bothering to talk to his twin sister (unfortunately), one of the house staff came up to the kitchen entrance.

"Mister Lee, Ms. Lee, your car awaits to take you to Royals High. All bags both of you set out are packed inside the car. We will be leaving shortly," the man said.

"Thank you, we will be right out," Marceline said to him. He simply nodded and headed back in the direction of the front doors.

Marshall finished up the remainder of his strawberries, and threw out the tops. He went in the direction of the front door, and slipped on his shoes. Both he and Marceline headed out to the car that would take them back to another year of Royals High.

* * *

 **Tune in next time for another chapter. Review, follow, and fave guys~! Till' next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Adventure Time High_

 _Main characters (story name): Finn Mertens, Marshall Lee_

 _Normal Characters: Marceline Lee, Bonnibel Gumm, Cake Steel, Nero Chrome, Jake Dugg, Lady Acrobaleno, Aoife Glass, Clarence Gust, Fionna Mertens, Boris Gumm, Flint Flame, Dolline Glass, Felicia Flame, Loli Spase, Ford Bonxx, Bailey Loo, Biana Loo, Winston Berry, Principal Ice, Mrs. Ice, Dr. Prince, Mrs. Treetrunks, Mr. Pigg_

 _Adventure Time Characters (in order from the top): Finn the Human, Marshall Lee, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Jake the Dog, Lady Rainicorn, Ghost Princess, Clarence, Fionna the Human, Prince Bubblegum, Flame Prince, Raggedy Doll Princess, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Football, BMO *male*, BMO *female*, Wildberry Princess, Ice King, Ice Queen, Dr. Prince, Treetrunks, Mr. Pig_

 _Siblings: Marceline and Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Bubblegum, Fionna and Finn, Flame Prince and Flame Princess, Ghost Princess and Raggedy Doll Princess, BMO *girl* and BMO *boy*_

 _Main Pairing: Marshall Lee x Finn Mertens_

 _Others Pairings: Marceline x Princess Bubblegum, Cake x Lord Monochromicorn, Jake x Lady Rainicorn, Ghost Princess x Clarence, Fionna x Prince Bubblegum, Flame Prince x Raggedy Doll Princess, Flame Princess x Lumpy Space Princess, Football x BMO *male*, BMO *girl* x Wildberry Princess, Ice King x Ice Queen, Treetrunks x Mr. Pig_

 _Cheerleaders: Bonnibel Gumm, Cake Steel, Lady Acrobaleno, Fiona Mertens, Loli Space, Biana Loo, other princesses_

 _Football Team: Marshall Lee, Nero Chrome, Jake Dugg, Clarence Gust, Boris Gumm, Flint Flame, Ford Bronxx, Bailey Loo, Winston Berry, and other minor characters_

 _ **Finn Mertens has been kicked out of many public highschools, his father, decided that he was going to change that. Finn's father enrolled him in Royals High, a place for the kids with rich parents. Finn is going to boarding school with his sister and her friends, but what happens when he falls for the schools 'bad-boy' and star football player? Will their relationship survive? Or will they be crushed by the others in the school?**_

 **I have like six stories to update or else people start getting mad. I hate this. UGGHHH But please check out me on Polyvore, it's emoney1218 I have a collection called 'Modern Adventure Time'. That has the uniforms, and what each character looks like, and what they normally wear. As well as some outfits they wear throughout the story. Thanks guys~ Now our star-crossed couple will meet~!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Finn stepped out of the limo last and took one good look at the school.

This place was _seriously_ too perfect.

The school was very large. It was one, large building. All made of glass and stone. The main building was quite large, made of stone with high glass windows. On the left side of the main building, was the girls dorms. The right side was the boys dorms. Behind the large school/dorm building, was the athletics center, made of complete glass. There was four floors. The bottom was the swimming pools. Second floor was the basket ball courts, along with tennis and volleyball, and other courts. The third floor was the weight lifting, cross-fit gyms, and other sorts of gyms. The top floor was the gymnastics gym. That was mostly where the cheerleaders practiced, or outside on the football, soccer, and track fields. **(description from first chapter)**

Finn felt in awe as he looked at it all. Sure, he had been here before, but those times it didn't feel...real, so to speak. Like a dollhouse with little doll people and doll things. Everything was _way_ to perfect. Finn looked around to see if he could find Jake in the crowd of people. His search was over when he saw the familiar blonde, with his rainbow-haired girlfriend. Both seemed to be talking quite a lot, and didn't really notice their surroundings. Finn contemplated on going over there to talk to Jake. Finn looked around some more, then decided that he would just go over there. Jake wouldn't really care. Finn slowly walked over there, then yelled out Jake's name to get his attention. Before he could, he collided with a tall figure and fell to the ground. Finn rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to see who he ran into.

The first words that went through his mind were: _gorgeous._

The boy was tall with black messy hair, the attractive kind though, and dark brown eyes. They kinda looked crimson though. The boy had his shirt opened, revealing a gray tank-top under. His shirt was untucked, his sleeves were rolled up.

He really was gorgeous.

"You okay?" He heard the man say. He had a _really_ nice voice, deep, but not super deep. It also had that rough edge to it, the one that says, ' _I don't really care, so shut up.'_

"Uh...yeah," Finn said softly as a blush stained his cheeks.

Finn saw the boys hand raised in-front of him, an offering to help him up. Finn looked at it for a second, before grabbing it. There were some callouses on his hands, and a lot bigger then his, but he liked the feel of them. He let go as soon as he was face-to-face with the boy himself.

"Who are you, you look new," The boy said to him, eyes scanning Finn's face.

"Finn M-Mertens, yeah, I am n-new," Finn softly replied to the boy.

His eyes were so much better up close.

"Marshall, Marshall Lee," _Marshall_ said softly against his ear. Every student in the court-yard seemed to be looking at them.

"Need any help, as me, _darling,_ " The boy whispered in Finn's ear, before kissing his cheek gently, and walking away without a care in the world. Finn probably looked like a tomato. Finn couldn't help but look at the boy as he walked off.

Yep. This was gonna be an interesting year alright.

* * *

 **Yay! I haven't died! I plan on updating once a week, maybe sooner depending on how popular it gets. So Review, Follow, and Fave!**


End file.
